Rosas de Hierro
by Por el amor a las tutucas
Summary: El amor más apasionado e irrefrenable se expresa en los momentos más cotidianos. Un momento placentero en la vida de Kiku y Heracles. Advertencia: tienen una hija, pero sólo hay referencias muy vagas, nada importante.


Afuera, el sol rojo se esconde tras altísimos rascacielos de espejo, mientras las nubes arden en colores dorados de atardecer.

La hora pico es ruidosa, sofocante. Las bocinas de los autos masacran el aire, mientras la temperatura trepa hasta los treinta y dos grados . En los autobuses, pasajeros de mirada gris se amontonan y se alinean para el viaje desde la oficina a casa.

Qué perfecto que en tal escenario del horror, Heracles Karpusi se encuentre a salvo, recostado en la cama de su departamento climatizado, admirando sin pudor al hombre más perfecto del mundo.

Kiku está sentado al borde del lecho, de frente a él, con el tutú de su hija sobre sus piernas cruzadas. A su lado, un acerillo con forma de tomate capta la atención de dos pequeños gatitos. La espalda de Kiku se curva levemente hacia el objeto de su tarea, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para delatar el esmero que ha puesto en su quehacer.

La habitación es austera y blanca; una gran cama con cabecero de madera y algunos enseres, junto con el gran ventanal en la pared derecha. Una retrato de su hija, enmarcado y hecho por Kiku, colgado junto al armario. Cuando fue dibujado, Megumi tenía unos cinco o seis años.

Amortiguado por las paredes, el sonido de la televisión llega desde otra parte de la casa.

Llevando sólo la gran camisa de Heracles, la ropa interior gris y la mirada estudiosa sobre el infantil tutú rosado, Kiku luce muy bien.

El resplandor crepuscular que entra por el ventanal tiñe el dormitorio de cálidos tonos. Heracles está recostado contra el respaldo de la cama, con las piernas estiradas y el cuerpo en laxo estado de relajación. Los ojos puestos en su esposo y una relajada sonrisa en el rostro.

Las luces del sol menguante iluminan el hermoso rostro de Kiku quien, sin saber que lo observan, continúa su tarea. A diferencia de Heracles, su trabajo no le exige abandonar la casa, por lo que siente la obligación de realizar todos los quehaceres hogareños. Heracles le ha dicho una y mil veces que no tiene por qué hacerlo, aunque una parte de él se alivia cuando Kiku no da el brazo a torcer.

El aire sobre sus cabezas es agradable. El silencio sólo interrumpido por los sonidos sordos de la tele es extrañamente relajante. La luz del día que muere acaricia sus rostros, baila ante sus ojos, y el susurro del hilo atravesando la tela con cada puntada de Kiku es gentil y grato y Heracles piensa que todo es perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Las sábanas se sienten frescas y livianas sobre sus piernas, como nubes. Heracles cruza los brazos sobre la cabeza y se desliza un poco hacia abajo; las puntas de sus pies tocan la rodilla de Kiku a través de la tela. Éste levanta la vista, y al segundo en que sus miradas se cruzan, su rostro imita la sonrisa del griego. Se observan al menos un minuto; sus miradas son afectuosas, profundas, hablan sin palabras lo que no hace falta decir.

"¡Paaapiii!"

Desde la sala de estar, la aniñada voz de Megumi irrumpe en el aire como un toro en un campo de flores.

Casi inmediatamente, la cabeza de Kiku se vuelve hacia donde proviene la voz, con esa preocupación maternal despertándose en su interior al oír el llamado de su hija.

"¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Heracles siempre ha admirado el sosiego y cariño con el que Kiku habla a su hija. Siempre una respuesta completa, nunca "ajá".

Pero Megumi no lo oye, y con más fuerza repite:

"¡Paa-piii!"

El japonés suspira suavemente y clava la aguja, aún conectada el tutú, en el acerillo. Los gatitos muerden el hilo rosáceo.

"Será mejor que vaya" dice Kiku.

Heracles cierra los ojos y asiente, aún sonriendo. Reposa su cabeza contra el cabecero al sentir el peso de Kiku desaparecer del lecho de nubes.

Oye sus pasos desnudos sobre el piso de madera, y oye cuando se detienen en el umbral. Heracles abre los ojos, y se encuentra con la mirada enamorada de Kiku.

"Te amo" dice, con esa sonrisa que provoca arrebatos.

Lo ama por eso. Y por todo lo demás.

"Te amo, Kiku" dice Heracles.

Es un amor eterno, sin el desgaste de lo cotidiano. Expresado en los actos más simples, sin necesidad de razones. Como una rosa de hierro, se mantiene enhiesto bajo el paso infinito del tiempo.


End file.
